The Alternate Xmen
by Gambit14
Summary: The X-men, only different, please R
1. SabretoothXavierSchool

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, or anything I might mention, A/n this is an AU, inspired by a friend of mine who sat behind me and tossed out ideas, several of which, hit me in the back of the head. wOLF: sorry I was aiming for the screen. O__O  
  
Sabretooth was a mutant wandering the streets, looking for others like him. One day, he saw a man in a wheelchair wheeling down the street. He was being followed by a couple of tough looking types. Sabretooth decided to tag along. The man turned into an alley way. The mobsters followed him. There were a few threats, and then the mobsters walked out, skipping, and whistling, "It's a Wonderful World."  
  
Sabretooth knew that he had found someone like him. Or at least, someone else who was a mutant. People who tried to mug him, never skipped afterwards. In fact people who attempted to mug him tended not to walk afterwards. They never sang either, or spoke, they yelled a lot though.  
  
After talking to the man, who he learned was named Charles Xavier; he decided that they had a lot in common. Except one thing. Xavier had a mansion. They decided to set up a school for mutants.  
Sabretooth was beginning to regret moving into the mansion. It was falling apart, literally. One time as he was brushing his teeth, a large chunk of the ceiling fell on his head. As time went on he began to feel more and more certain that whoever designed the mansion was either a six year old with a crayon, or a complete lunatic. The basement could only be accessed by climbing up, fifteen flights of stairs, then going down sixteen, and once, he went up a random stairway, looking for a bathroom with running water, and found that the door at the top, had a brick wall on the other side. He kept looking for a bathroom. After a while, his life wasn't completely wandering around the mansion, but also included looking for students. Granted, he still had trouble finding the one door that led outside, but there were plenty of holes in the walls.  
  
He finally found a student who was willing to give up his life as a circus acrobat to come to a falling down, completely confusing, mansion, with little running water except on every other Tuesday, when there was a minor flood, to learn to control his powers.  
  
Then Sabretooth's son showed up, with a girl who created a minor fireworks display, whenever she ate something spicy. Needless to say, life was a lot more interesting after that. 


	2. Arrival of the fuzz dude

Disclaimer: See first chapter A/u Sorry, I'm not very good at accents.  
  
Kurt Wagner, a former circus performer, was a teleporter. He had been born in Germany to a count. His father had taken a gun to his own head when he saw his son, and his mother had thrown him to his apparent death while fleeing an angry mob. One of the reasons he had come to the Xavier Mansion was the fact that he was considered a freak in the outside world. His blue fur, and prehensile tail, scared people half to death. He had been an outsider all his life, until he met up with a traveling circus. There, he was judged by what he could do, not how he looked. He had become a trapeze artist, using his enhanced agility and ability to stick to most surfaces, to improve his act. The crowds had believed him to be a regular human in a demon costume, but then he had to use his powers to save a fellow trapeze artist.  
  
The loud Bamf and the accompanying sulfur and brimstone, had sent the audience running, screaming about monsters and demons, and, one about aliens. He had been chased by an angry mob, and only managed to escape by teleporting to the top of a very tall tree.  
  
He had waited there, not knowing if the mob was gone, or just hoping to lull him into a false sense of security. He dared not teleport, for he couldn't se where he was going, and might end up impaled on a tree branch, or suffer a similar fate. He remained in the top of the tree for three days, and three nights, with no food and little water. Then on the dusk of the third day, he heard a growl underneath the tree. There were screams, and a rifle shot was fired, then there was silence. He climbed partway down for a look. A huge man, wearing a fur coat was standing over the body of the mob members. Two were dead, and the rest were lying on the ground, breathing steadily, their eyes glazed.  
  
The huge man spoke "Don't worry kid, I don't bite." However, when he talked, he opened his mouth, and Kurt could see huge fangs. Sabretooth caught the glance at his teeth and laughed. "Alright, I do bite, but I won't bite you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes kid, I promise I won't use these humongous and deadly fangs to tear you open. I promise I won't rip you're throat out and feed it to the buzzards."  
  
"Alright, but you had better be telling the truth." He teleported next to Sabretooth, "Vat do you vant vith me?"  
  
"There's a school for people like us. People who are different. People who are mutants."  
  
"Alright I vill come vith you."  
  
"Trust me kid you won't regret it. Except every other Tuesday that is."  
  
"Vat happens on every other Tuesday?"  
  
"A huge flood. All the water comes pouring out the faucets. Come to think of it, that's the only time we have running water. Well, the kitchen does sometimes, and there is one bathroom, which is only accessible if you climb up fifteen flights of stairs, go down four in the dumb waiter, crawl through a ventilation shaft, and thread your way through an active minefield."  
  
"Uh vy do you have an active minefield by the bathroom?"  
  
"I am not quite sure yet. I'll have to get back to you on that one. You see the man who designed the mansion; did I mention it was a mansion? Well, anyways the man who designed the mansion wasn't quite in his right mind."  
  
"So you vant me to come vith you to a mansion designed by a lunatic to learn how to control these powers of mine, which I already am pretty good vith?" He teleported to the top of Sabretooth's head to prove it.  
  
"No, I want you to come to a place where can have a roof over your head and three square meals a day, provided we can find the kitchen."  
  
"Very vell, I shall come vith you."  
  
"I thought so. I've got a four wheeler a while away.  
  
"Then let us go."  
Over time, Kurt grew less ashamed of his demonic appearance, and became something of a constant at the Xavier household. That is, the others were constantly looking up and seeing him stuck to the ceiling, or finding him on the roof reading from a swashbuckling adventure story. They constantly were picking up blue fur. In other words, life was good.  
A/n Hello, no flames, goodbye. 


End file.
